kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: H.A.M.S.T.E.R.
is the second story in the third episode of Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on September 22, 2006 on Cartoon Network and takes place at the exact same time as the previous story. Information Summary Taking place exactly in the middle of Operation: R.E.C.E.S.S., the hamsters in the Sector V Treehouse are having fun, until the Sinister Felines From Atop The Litterbox come and capture the hamsters to be made as their food. But the Sector V's hamster counterparts, the Hamsters Next Door are there to save them. The SFFATL try many and many times to catch the Hamsters Next Door spoofing ''Tom & Jerry'', ''Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse'' and the early 1940s Looney Tunes's Bugs Bunny cartoons. In the end, the SFFATL manage to trick the Hamsters Next Door into becoming tied to a giant exploding bomb dynamite. But then the chord was actually malfunctioned and all the dog houses in the neighborhood blow up into the air, scaring the SFFATL out of their wits and all the enraged dogs in the backyards chase after the Sinister Felines. However, the hamsters also accidentally destroy the Sector V Treehouse by the dynamite used by the Sinister Felines. When the real human Sector V operatives come back, they get angry and HND are in big trouble. Ending Credits Sector V is doing a telethon to save recess, until the end when the scene switches to a technical difficulties screen. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 (cameo) *Numbuh 2 (cameo) *Numbuh 3 (cameo) *Numbuh 4 (cameo) *Numbuh 5 (cameo) Allies *Lizzie Devine (cameo) *Hamsters **Dmitry (cameo) **Joaquin **Hamsters Next Door *Killer Villains *Sinister Felines From Atop The Litterbox Locations *Sector V Treehouse 2x4 Technology *C.A.T.T.R.A.P. Villain Technology *Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine Transcript Operation: H.A.M.S.T.E.R./Transcript Pop Culture References * The way the Sinister Felines tie the entire Sector V Treehouse in dynamite is an obvious parody of Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner, Tom & Jerry, and Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines. Trivia *This episode takes place at the same time as the previous story Operation: R.E.C.E.S.S., but at the treehouse instead of at the school. * When all the dogs fall out of the sky, you can see the dog disguise from Operation: T.R.I.P. *The Sinister Felines from Atop the Litterbox are similar to Dick Dastardly and Wile E. Coyote and are the counterparts of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Similarly, Dog is likely to be Father's counterpart. *All five Sinister Felines from Atop the Litterbox seem to have fallen in love with Numbah 4's cat disguise despite the fact two of them are female. This is not all that unusual, considering that their human counterparts played a love interest to Numbuh 3's character in Operation: L.O.V.E.. *While the Sinister Felines are "talking" to the female-cat disguise, one of them has a deep voice and the rest still have the same voices as the Delightful Children. *The computer voice in this episode is chipmunkified. Goofs * The Hamsters Next Door look different from their first appearance in Operation: P.I.A.N.O.. H.A.M.S.T.E.R. Category:Season 6